Will Turner's Locker
by Freiheit1692
Summary: The antagonising 10 years which Elizabeth has to endure to see and feel Will again. Experience the journey with her, filled with flashbacks.
1. 1 year over

"Yo ho… Yo ho… a Pirate's life for me…" She sang gently into her baby's ear as she cradled him in her arms. This song brought back fond memories of those days she spent with him.

Her child, so young and innocent was merely a year old. It had already been a year.

He reminded her just of him. Everything he did-he did for her.

How it all came to be…

_I saw a parasol and piece of wreckage with a boy on it floating in the water and cried, " Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!" _

_Commodore Norrington looked overboard and spotted what I saw "__Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a Hook! Haul him aboard."_

_Together, the scrawny boy was hauled up on board. Gibbs and the other pirates kept their distance but Norrington felt for his breath. "He's still breathing."… … _

* * *

_Hi everyone. I hope you liked this chapter. It's gonna be a ten chapter story, I wanted to collapse it into one. But figured that it'd be too long. I really loved the show. It was so touching. (:_

_Cheero_


	2. 2 years over

Elizabeth giggled as she saw her child crawling along the shore and curiously laying his hands on anything he found on the shore.

Her son crawled back into her arms for comfort and in his hands, he held something small and jagged. She gently took the item from his tiny palm and fingered it. It was a rusty old coin that looked strangely familiar. It had already been 2 years.

She smiled to herself, recognising that familiar piece that had a part in how things turned out to be. 9 of the 8. This was a valuable piece that was washed up on the sandy shores. Elizabeth remembered how it once gleamed in the light…

_There he was, in his charming suit. He held a slim wooden box and handed it to father, who took the sword and unsheathed it. _

_He began "The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may." Will balanced the sword perfectly. "Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade." He flipped the sword and presented it gracefully to father. _

_I said excitedly "Will! It's so good to see you. I had a dream about you last night."_

_He replied slightly stunned "About me?" Half-expecting me to say 'no'._

_My heart fluttered as he looked at me. _

* * *

_Hello once again... The movie really touched me. I thought the ending was sad but appropriate though. _

_Cheero_


	3. 3 years over

She sat on the beach and watched the sunset, and it's reddish-orange hues reflected on the water. Her son slept on her lap as Elizabeth held him tenderly. She stared out at the vast ocean.

" One… Two… Three…" She chanted, recalling the miserable years without him. Telling Elizabeth to forget Will was impossible.

Suddenly, she spotted a piece of floating wooden debris drifting towards shore. It triggered memories of walking the plank of the Black Pearl…

Suddenly, Will re-surfaced on the Black Pearl. My heart skipped a beat. He was alive! He really was alive! Will was soaked to the skin and his tousled hair was all over his face. He looked straight at me with unfaltering gaze. After a series of negotiation, Barbossa decided to make peace.

" _Name your terms, Mr.__Turner. " Barbossa scowled. _

_He glanced at me and replied " Elizabeth__goes free." I returned him a weak but nonetheless grateful smile. The crew laughed condescendingly at his persistence. I admired Will, through thick and thin, I experienced his undying affection that was deeper than the ocean. He was willing to give it all for me. Even laying down his life… for me. _

"_Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa twitched his eyebrow, as he grew impatient with Will. _

_In a bid to save himself, Jack frantically waved his arms and when he finally caught Will's attention, he pointed eagerly to himself._

_Heroically, he said "__ And the crew." He held his sword and pointed it at Jack's crew. " The crew are not to be harmed."_

_Barbossa sniggered "Agreed." _

_Suddenly, Pintel grinned at me and grabbed my arm "Go on, Poppet, go! Walk the plank!" Will's jaw dropped upon that order. My heart curdled instantly and my legs went wobbly. _

_He yelled "Barbossa, you lying bastard!" The undead crew held him down and gagged him, before dragging him to a post and holding him hostage there." You swore she'd go free!" _

_

* * *

_

Hello everyone. I would like to thank those who reviewed my first 2 chapters so graciously (; Thank you!

I really wonder whether Singapore looked like those days. Haha… I am from modern-day Singapore. I really hoped that Disney would hold a premiere in Singapore itself. LOL… Oh well.

Savvy?


	4. 4 years over

The rain spat down mercilessly on Elizabeth's face.

She inhaled the cool moist air that shrouded the island. She glanced over at her son, who was playing in the rain. He pranced around on the beach, flailing his hands and sticking out his tongue to taste the raindrops.

4 years was over. How long more had she to wait before it was all over?

Dawn was approaching but the sun did not cast its hues on the turbulent ocean. Elizabeth felt every rain drop prick her skin and penetrate into her soul. The rain drops were silent tears that she never shed. Silently, she reminisced the day she was to be Mrs Turner. And the man that wrecked it all… ...

_I felt the icy drops of rain fall hard onto my skin as I waited in vain for my groom. My heart palpitated violently against my chest as I waited in agony. Will was nowhere to be seen. I brushed my hand across my cheek and felt the make-up smudge all over and my hair was knotted and no longer neatly held in place but cascaded messily down my face. The flowers in my hand began to shake violently under my tight grasp. _

_Suddenly, I heard metal clanging noisily against the ground. Instinctively, I dropped the flowers, held up my gown and ran towards the castle gates. _

" _Will!" I gasped under my breath as I saw him in shackles. The very man who was beside him had proclaimed himself to be Lord Cutler Beckett and had wrecked my marriage and destroyed my eternal bliss. _

_Will flexed his arm under the tight cuffs and looked at me confused. From the corner of my eye, I sensed Will's nervousness._ _However, even thought he was bound by cuffs, he looked just as charming as ever. _

_No amount of chains and shackles could bind us from each other. Not even the chains of death._

* * *

Yo Ho Yo a pirate's life for me. I hope you guys liked this chapter. More's to come! Savvy? 


	5. 5 years over

Elizabeth felt herself walking in circles about the sandy shore. All she could see in front of her were a cluster of coconut trees. She giggled gawkishly to herself and staggered towards the trees.

She knelt down on the hot sand and began to dig furiously, tossing the sand away. Finally, her knuckles hit something hard and rough.

Glee swept over her as she brushed the sand remnants aside and lifted up the wooden lid of the crate. Revealed in the crate was the last bottle of rum. She sighed, clearly remembering five bottles initially. Then she recalled how she had drunk them greedily each year.

Without hesitating, she shoved her hand into the crate and grabbed the bottle before using her teeth and gripping the cork off. She held the bottle to her lips and gulped the rum like a how Jack would. With her free hand, she swiped the beads of perspiration off her forehead. A smile of satisfaction cracked from her face.

Suddenly, her throat ran dry. She slurped the rum but felt that her thirst was no longer quenched. Frustrated, she used one eye and peered into the bottle. Not a drop of rum left.

" Why is the rum always gone?" She groaned… …

" Am I not worthy to sail under Captain jack Sparrow?" the dishevelled man began to raise his voice with a hint of unhappiness. He looked vaguely familiar and bore an accent not common to the folks in Tortuga.

_I squinted my eyes and spotted an object of familiarity. He unsheathed it and pointed it at Jack's crew. The shiny blade was as sharp as ever. My wilfulness had wrecked a man's life. A man who promised high prospects and who guaranteed me a life of comfort and exuberant luxuries. However, all that was left of him was his decadent body and a wounded heart. Even his commandeer air had deserted him. _

_The weapon he welded was made by Will, the blacksmith. He held it threateningly at the pirates. Tortuga had turned into a chaotic ruckus. Women ran for shelter and children ran amok for safety as a battle ensued. The pirates were liberal with gunshots and I decided to take action. _

_Standing by the pillar holding a bottle of rum, I approached him cautiously. Deftly, I grabbed his bottle of rum and smashed it on his head. _

_"Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first? " He held his gleaming sword defensively.  
_

"_I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" I yelled triumphantly as the crowd jeered at him. _

_All I remember next was that he was thrown into the pigsty. _

_As the crowd dispersed from the scene, I walked towards him, feeling guilt consume me wholly. I was the very cause of his deplorable state. _

" _James Norrington" I squatted down beside him as I lifted his face to mine, " What has the world done to you?" _

* * *

Hope ye liked me chapter. Please review ever so graciously and I wil be eternally grateful (:

Hoist the colours and remember not the code. They're not rules, more like guidelines, eh, poppet? reveals a toothy grin

Savvy?


	6. 6 years over

" Bill!" Elizabeth's voice trailed behind her son, " Don't wander off too far!"

" Aye!" he replied playfully as ran along the shore, away from his mother.

By naming her son 'Bill', it reminded her of the very reason she had met Will Turner-his quest to look for his long-lost father, 'Bootstrap Bill Turner".

Elizabeth's son was a significance of Will's undying love for her and his faithful commitment to his father.

Although it had already been 6 years, she still felt Will's strong love and devotion to his beloved father, whom he had sworn to save from Davy Jones. In doing so, Will inevitably sentenced himself as the captain of the Flying Dutchman.

Elizabeth saw her son disappeared along the beach, triggering memories of how the Flying Dutchman, and it's new-found captain had faded into the horizon that day 6 years ago. She remembered the intimidating ship, which she had become hostage to Davy Jones, sail away from the spit of the land and drift away into the ocean, shrinking into a mere black dot on the ocean before completely vanishing into the underworld.

The only trace left behind by the Turner family, was her lovely son. She felt it appropriate to name him Bill, for the love of Will and his commitment to liberate his father…

_The tentacle-faced crew of Davy Jones gripped my arm like a vice and tossed me into a cell seeing that I was now the proclaimed lord of the Chinese pirates._

_I turned around and was dismayed to be stuck in a cell with the entire hoard of Sao Feng's crew, who only proclaimed me to be their new captain under attack from Davy Jones._

_I glared at them and distinctly recalled how the chinese pirate was disgusted to pledge allegiance to me. _

_Suddenly, a thought sprang into my mind. Before the tentacle-faced crew had deserted me, I called " Bootstrap?" They returned me disgusted looks. _

_I repeated my question to a crew with a hammerhead " Bootstrap" He merely grunted even after I added " Bill Turner?" _

_Seeing that my efforts were in vain, I sighed and leaned against the slimy gates of the cell. _

_Suddenly, a voice from behind cracked and I jolted around. _

_In front of my very eyes, I witnessed a distorted figure tear itself away from the clam-and-moss infested wall. I approached him and asked " Bootstrap? Bill Turner?" _

"_You know my name." He replied hoarsely before straightening himself up. _

" _I know your son, Will Turner." My voice brightened upon chancing upon someone familiar, " I'm Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann."_

"_William… how is he?" Bill Turner enquired._

" _He's coming to get you." I tried to enlighten this man who was now slave to the Flying Dutchman._

" _No… he can't…he can't…." Bootstrap muttered to himself, " he can't…because he has…" Bootstrap lifted his eyes to meet mine, " you." He ended._

_I heart skipped a beat. What did he mean? Was I hindering Will's efforts in saving his father?_

_Bootstrap explained that Will would have to succeed Davy Jones should he intend to be his rescuer. In the process, my relationship with Will would be wreaked. I understood the dilemma Will would have to face. After all, I was torn chosing between my father and Will. My father had to pay the price for my wilfulness, and was cast away to the underworld. _

" _He can't save me." Bootstrap said dejected, " The Flying Dutchman must have a captain." _

_Then he retracted back into the wall of the cell before ending " Part of the ship. Part of the crew." _

_Bootstrap Bill Turner seemed to have had lost all hope in being redeemed. However, Will treasured his kin too much to abandon him. But I had faith that Will would find the light at the end of the tunnel before it was doused. _

_Savvy?_


	7. 7 years over

The silence aroused a feeling of uneasiness within Elizabeth. Ever since she had been plunged into the unpredictable world of pirates, long stretches of silence often meant imminent trouble.

Although it was dead in the night, Elizabeth could not think of anything comforting that would pacify her and put her mind at ease. She felt jittery and fingered a 9 of 8 piece nervously.

It was as silent as the graveyard. Elizabeth propped herself up and scanned the surroundings in anticipation of the unexpected. Suddenly, she heard a crackling sound and flinched before turning abruptly to see a mere cricket hopping in the grass.

Elizabeth remembered the cold war she waged on Will. "How foolish of me to have done that!" She reprimanded herself for not treasuring Will when she could have. How Elizabeth missed hearing Will's gentle and reassuring voice. It had been 7 long years… but she had not forgotten. Dismayed, she shut her eyes and her mind began to wander off…

_My teeth chattered uncontrollably in the freezing weather. Even the rug could not keep me warm enough as I sat miserably on the staircase leading to the deck. I hugged my torso with my arms and gritted my teeth, letting my head fall on my supporting knee. _

_From below the deck, I could hear Raghetti and Pintel talking above. _

" _Why can't the damn lady bring him back like Barbossa?" Raghetti cursed._

_A coarse voice replied sharply " 'cos he was _only _dead. Jack Sparrow is trapped in Davy Jones' locker." _

_Silence ensued._

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump. **_

_I felt the steps vibrate under the weight of footsteps, which were rather unevenly paced._

_Then a calm and familiar voice began " Are we still not talking?" _

_I refused to turn around to face Will, let alone feel obliged to answer his question. Ever since Jack was gone, he was acting strangely, as if he could not trust me. It had been some time since we had a lively conversation. I did miss talking to Will, but his behaviour had put me off. _

_However, the silence was awkward and unbearable._

" _Elizabeth…" he said soothingly before I cut him off._

" _Everything will be fine once we rescue Jack." I replied, still not facing him_

* * *

hey everyone... thank you for all the lovely reviews! It really keeps me going and writing.(:

7 down, 3 more to go! please review! It will be greatly appreciated.

Cheero


	8. 8 years over

" Mother, how is father like?" Bill asked curiously as Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair.

" Your father?" Elizabeth said. Bill nodded as he looked up at her endearingly with his round eyes.

" He has dark brown hair… really strong… your father taught me how to wield a sword." Elizabeth smiled as Bill crawled into her arms as she cuddled him.

" Can I learn how to sword-fight too? Please mother!" A toothy-grinned formed on Bill's face.

She burst out laughing; apparently tickled by his request " We'll see about that!"

After the bout of laughter, Bill grew serious and implored, " Will I ever get to see father?" He looked unfalteringly into Elizabeth's eyes, just as how Will always had.

Elizabeth looked gently at her son, who sat on her lap " Soon."

" Why do you love father so, even when you can't see 'im, mother?" he enquired innocently, " Isn't it a burden?"

Elizabeth hesitated as his question jogged back yet more memories.

" It is my burden to bear, so as it was his." Elizabeth replied, finally realising after 8 long years, why Will had accused her. Little did she know, the secret too, was a burden he had to live with.

Why had he not told her that he had seen the kiss she shared with Jack? He kept it to himself, like a burden he wanted to bear all by himself. She was burdened with thoughts as her mind drifted off elsewhere…

" _Why didn't you tell me?" Will asked, looking straight into my eyes. The truth had finally been revealed. I never loved Jack, as he thought I had._

_Will had thus begun to look toward me in a different light. _

"_It wasn't your burden to bear." I said dignified, my lips perched in a frown. _

_Love had been a burden both of us lived with, ever since he had been rescued from the shipwreck. _

"_If you make your choices by yourself… How can I trust you?" Will asked, apologetic that he had wronged me, misplacing the trust I had placed in him. _

" _You can't." I said indifferently, without the least passion in my voice. All this time, Will had wronged me. _

_It was a burdensome task, burrowing my secrets in the depths of my soul, but love was in fact a burden._

_A burden I was willing to bear for eternity._

* * *

I hope you guys liked this chapter.

Personally, I wrote this chapter halfway before I realised that Will had many burdens himself. Therefore, this chapter is essential in showing how Elizabeth matured from the time during AWE, as she sees the past events in a different light. Hope that made sense. Please review!

Cheero


	9. 9 years over

Elizabeth clutched a 9 of 8 piece in her hand eagerly as she gazed out into the vast ocean. Her son stood curiously beside her and watched as she looked meditatively at it, as if contemplating some sort of idea.

The wind blew and her straggly hair plastered onto her forehead. She chuckled silently as she looked intently at the 9 of 8 piece. Each piece of the supposed set of 9 represented each long arduous years without Will.

Curiosity made Elizabeth dwell in piracy, which was what brought Elizabeth and Will together. However, it was also piracy that separated them, perhaps even for eternity.

A thought sprang into her mind…

_Jack turned to me and said "One word love; curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist." His voice darkened. _

_Jack made me chuckle inside with his quirky statements.  
_

_After conversing with Jack for some time, I replied "Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow." I inched towards him cheekily._

_" You won't be able to resist." I was barely a few centimetres away from his face, "You're going to want to know what it tastes like." My voice grew into a whisper._

_" Oh I do want to know what it tastes like." Jack said eagerly before he inched towards me as well._

_" But seeing that you're a good man, I'm sure you wouldn't do anything that would make me compromise my honour." I tempted Jack._

_The truth was, I really was curious to find out. It was curiosity that almost betrayed my heart._

_Suddenly, Jack withdrew unexpectedly._

_"You're a good man, Jack." I did not know whether it was disappointment I felt, or whether it was relief. But it made me even more curious and eager to find out._

Elizabeth opened her palm and looked at the 9 of 8. Then she smiled to herself before closing her palm. Curiosity.

She retracted her arm and with sheer force, she sprung it forward and flung it into the ocean.

She whispered to herself "Hope this gets to you, Will. It helped me through the 9 long years, hopefully, it'll help you through this last year."

* * *

Arr... mateys. We're almost at the end! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'm writing the last chapter, chapter 10 now. Perhaps if you want to read it soon, you could stay long enough for me to post it. Chapter 10 is gonna be up soon!


	10. The Wait Is Over

_Will sat on the beach, shoving his leg into his boot. He looked around for his other boot when I placed my leg on the rock._

_He looked up at me as I smiled, and he inched towards me and began to caress my leg. _

_As he stood up, he stroked my face looking intently into my eyes before muttering into my ear, "Keep a weather eye on the horizon."_

_With that, he looked longingly into my eyes before he tore himself away from me and trodded towards the sea. My eyes were fixed on his back as I saw him walking further and further away from me._

_I could bear it no longer and cried, "Will!"_

_He turned around swiftly as I ran to meet him. I kissed him passionately for a few seconds before he pulled away, savouring the last kiss. Without hesitating, he made for his ship, not turning around again._

_I could feel my heart shatter with each step he took away from me as I tried to stifle my sobs of sorrow._

_Standing alone on the shore, I watched helplessly as he boarded his ship and steered away, disappearing into the horizon._

_The green light burst out of the sky and with that split second, he was gone with the Flying Dutchman…_

" Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me…" Bill sang silently as he stood at the edge of the cliff, watching the red ball of fire descend into the blue sea.

" We pillage and plunder, we rifle and loot! Drink up me 'earties, Yo Ho!" His voice was vaguely audible under the drowns of the crashing waves.

But Elizabeth could hear it all, even in her heart. She skipped lightly towards her son, who wore a pirate's hat.

" Yo Ho, Yo Ho, a pirates life for me." Bill finished as Elizabeth approached him.

She looked down and let her gentle gaze fall on her son. Sensing his mother's presence, Bill looked up and his eyes met his mother's.

Together, both mother and child watched as the ball of flames descended into the ocean.

_He'll be back. I know he will._

They waited eagerly in anticipation.

Suddenly, as the tip of the red ball vanished, green light burst into the sky and flashed on Elizabeth's face.

A smile began to form on both their faces as Bill looked up excitedly at Elizabeth.

_Will… he's back._

Words alone could not describe Elizabeth's emotions as she felt her heart leap with joy as she caught sight of the silhouette of the familiar sails belonging to the ship of her beloved. She felt her heart tingling nervously as she wondered how their initial meeting would be.

_10 long years are finally over. Will is back for good. All these years waiting for him is finally over. _

From the distance, she saw the Flying Dutchman sailing towards her. There was nothing on her mind except the thought that Will was back.

Will was returning to her. She remembered the day they rolled about on the sand and made love, enlightened by the very fact that it was all real again. She recalled what it felt like to caress Will, as well as the warmth he gave her when she was cold. All this seemed real at last.

Elizabeth felt like the girl she once was as she saw the ship drifting towards shore.

All the rain drops of tears would be washed away.

No amount of rum could make her forget this very moment.

Nothing could unite them like the present.

Even the dead silence could not quieten her thumping heart.

The burden was no more.

The curse was lifted.

_He's not just a pirate. He's a captain. _

* * *

Helloooo... 

Finally, year 10 is up! Hope you guys liked it! When I watched the credits scene again, I really felt like crying. It's really touching!

PLEASE REVIEW! All ye who have read, I would really appreciate it! It is after all the last chapter(:

If you like this fanfcition of mine, please check out my other fanfiction which is called **" Dodging from Fate"**. It's an Artful Dodger love story, and I haven't been having many reviews on that one. So, please read and tell me how it is. (: I would be really grateful.

And lastly, I'm thinking of writing another POTC fanfiction. This time, it's gonna include Jack Sparrow. There will be romance scenes of Elizabeth and Will. However, as we all know, Jack Sparrow's "_first and only love is the sea", _so it's gonna be about him and probably his family.

**Pirates of the Mediterranean: The Legend of John Sparrow**

If you would like me to write this one, please leave a review saying so. Thank you (:


End file.
